The compound containing a phenolic hydroxy group has been widely used in electrical and electronic fields such as a semiconductor sealing material or a printed circuit board insulating material, as a curable resin composition which has the compound containing a phenolic hydroxy group per se as the main agent or a curing agent such as an epoxy resin, in addition to being used for adhesives, molding materials, paint, photoresist materials, epoxy resin raw materials, or curing agents for epoxy resins, from the viewpoint of the fact that the cured product has excellent heat resistance and moisture resistance.
Among them, in the resin material for positive type photoresists, a resin composition containing a novolac type phenol resin having excellent heat resistance and alkali solubility and a photosensitive agent such as a naphthoquinone diazide compound has been widely used, but in recent years, with the progress of miniaturization of circuit patterns, further improvement in photosensitivity and resolution is demanded. From the viewpoint of the fact that various heat treatments are performed in a step of producing of semiconductor or the like, higher heat resistance is also demanded. That is, development of a new photoresist resin material having both sensitivity and heat resistance at high levels is expected.
As a resist used for producing semiconductor such as IC and LSI, producing a display device such as LCD, and producing a printing plate precursor, positive type photoresists using a photosensitive agent such as an alkali soluble resin and a 1,2-naphthoquinone diazide compound are known. For example, as the compound containing a phenolic hydroxy group having excellent heat resistance, a dihydroxynaphthalene type novolac resin (refer to PTL 1) and a compound containing a phenolic hydroxy group having a cylindrical structure called a calixarene structure are known (refer to PTL 2).